Air compressor assemblies are used to provide compressed air for operating air powered tools such as nailing tools, socket driving tools, material shaping tools, sanding tools, spray painting tools, inflation chucks, and the like. In order to allow such assemblies to be transported more easily, air compressor assemblies have been designed to be portable. Conventionally, portable air compressor assemblies have been designed like a wheelbarrow, having a handle bar assembly and a wheel assembly. An operator often transports the conventional portable air compressor assembly by pushing or pulling the handle bar assembly so that the air compressor assembly may move forward on the wheel assembly.
Although portable air compressor assemblies presently known in the art have greatly increased the ease in which such assemblies are transported, many limitations are associated with such assemblies. First, the handle bar assembly associated with the conventional portable air compressor assembly is long thereby resulting in a large, bulkly assembly which occupies a large amount of space. Such design may lead to operational difficulties (i.e. need for an air compressor at a worksite with limited workspace). Second, transportation of air compressor components and other materials necessary to perform a particular job is often cumbersome for the lack of a storage compartment on the air compressor assembly. Such limitation causes the user to have to carry components separate from the air compressor assembly as well as find storage space for such components once at the worksite.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an air compressor assembly that is easily transportable with a handle bar assembly and a wheel assembly yet compact enough that the air compressor assembly does not occupy a large space. It would further be advantageous to provide such an air compressor with a storage container for storing air hoses, power cords, tools, and the like.